


Blood/Bliss

by ebonyandunicorn



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Belligerent Sanguinal Tension, Blood, Feeding, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyandunicorn/pseuds/ebonyandunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Becker had already been gone for seven full days. </p><p>For a vampire, seven days without blood was almost unthinkable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood/Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Matt/Becker vampire AU. Requested by Tess.

"Matt. _Matt._ " 

With a start, the exhausted blond man realised that Abby had been saying his name for quite some time. "Yeah... yes?" he muttered, turning his gaze away from the anomaly site for the first time in what felt like years. The bright white shining was seared onto his retinas, obscuring Abby's concerned expression. 

"Why don't you take a break?" she asked him gently. "You've been standing here all day. Go back to the ARC. Get some sleep. Connor and I can take over for a while." 

Matt shook his head, turning back to the treacherous anomaly. It had first opened a week ago, and a particularly difficult incursion had seen Captain Hilary Becker travel through it with a pair of mischievous _Microceratops_. The small dinosaurs' impishness had become a much bigger problem when the anomaly had closed without warning behind them, trapping Becker and a handful of ARC soldiers on the other side. The anomaly had only reopened five days later, but the missing ARC members had not yet returned. 

_Yet._ They would be back; Matt had no doubt of that. Becker and his soldiers were capable men and women, and their packs, as a standard precaution, carried rations that would last them a month if they were careful. The question was not about whether or not they would return. 

The question was whether Becker was strong enough to last that long. 

In many ways the worst thing was that Matt didn't know how long _that long_ was. Becker and his soldiers had to have moved away from the anomaly site, because otherwise they would have returned the moment the anomaly did. If they had strayed far enough to encounter another anomaly and take their chances with it, they could have been anywhere by now. Even assuming that time passed at the same rate on either side – an assumption that was not definitely true – Becker had already been gone for seven full days. 

For a vampire, seven days without blood was almost unthinkable. 

He heard Abby sigh, felt the light touch of her hand on his arm. "He'll be back," she reassured him. "Promise." 

There was anxiety in her tone, though, and Matt knew that he was not the only person worried about Becker. He _was_ the only person worried for this particular reason, though, and it was imperative that he be there when Becker returned. Becker would want blood, and Matt needed to be the one to give it to him. 

\- 

Three hours later, just as Connor was handing Matt his fifth cup of coffee of the day, the anomaly shimmered and a man charged through. 

He was dressed all in black, the dark fabric only serving to accentuate the unnatural paleness of his skin. To anyone else, Becker would look ill; Matt knew it meant something else. The skin of a vampire was often pale, but this stretched-looking near-transparency was indicative of extreme need for blood. Added to Becker's clenched fists and flared nostrils, and the way he immediately recoiled from anyone who tried to approach him, the message was clear: he wanted blood, and it was taking all the self-control he had not to snap and drain the closest person. 

"Becker! Are you all right?" Connor started forward, but Matt gripped his arm to stop him. Shoving the coffee back at the confused young techie, Matt approached Becker quickly but gently. Abby was also moving towards him; Matt held up a hand to stop her, and then he was at Becker's side. 

"Just relax, Becker. It's all right." 

Becker's gaze locked onto Matt's and his hands twitched reflexively before he forced himself to look away and take a deep breath. "Matt," he gasped, "you've got to get me out of here. I'm – I can't –" 

"I know," Matt answered soothingly. "It's all right. I just need you to tell me, Becker: the others...?" 

"Right behind me," Becker answered shortly, his eyes trained on the dirt at his feet lest someone walk into his line of sight. "I ran ahead soon as I saw the anomaly. Needed to get away fast as I could. They're – I didn't hurt them. They're fine." 

Matt's relieved sigh was short but heartfelt. He'd suspected that Becker's current state meant that he hadn't lost control on the other side, but he hadn't been sure. Now that the safety of the rest of his team was assured, Matt put a hand on Becker's shoulder and waved his arm to get the others out of the way. "He needs medical attention," he told Connor and Abby, who were anxiously hovering a foot away. "He needs to get back to the ARC ASAP." 

"I'll come with you," Abby volunteered. 

"No!" Becker and Matt snapped in unison. Feeling the other man trembling beneath his hand, Matt quickly added, "Becker says the others were right behind him. Abby, I need you to stay and make sure everyone gets back safe, then Connor, lock the anomaly." They weren't happy about being left behind, but he was in charge and they reluctantly followed his orders. Putting his free hand to his ear, Matt spoke through his earpiece as he began to guide Becker away from the others. "Jess, Becker's back safe and the others aren't far behind. I'm bringing him back to the ARC." 

"Is everything okay?" Jess asked anxiously. 

"Fine," Matt lied as he and Becker quickly walked towards the nearest of the cars. "Talk to you soon, Jess." With that, he flicked the device off and opened the back door of the car with his other hand. Becker hissed at the break of contact, and for a moment his eyes met Matt's in a way that made the other man weak at the knees. He had heard Becker describe a vampire's desire for blood as thirst. To Matt in that moment it looked like something that could only be called hunger. 

Becker ran his tongue over his lower lip. For a moment Matt was sure that Becker's control had gone, and that he was about to be shoved against the side of the car and drained of his lifeblood for all of their colleagues to see. Instead, somehow, Becker resisted the urge and slipped into the car, slamming the door shut behind him before he could change his mind. 

Matt wasted a precious second gathering his thoughts before he got into the car and floored the accelerator, speeding out of sight of the crowd gathered around the anomaly and towards the ARC. 

It became clear almost instantly that they weren't going to get there in time. 

"Matt," Becker whispered through clenched teeth. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Matt saw that Becker was curled almost into a foetal position, and that his half-lidded eyes were trained on the side of Matt's neck. "Matt, I'm... I can't wait much longer," he muttered in between quick breaths. "Might want to pull over. Don't want to cause an accident." 

It said a lot about Becker that he could joke about it, even pushed to his limits as he now was. Matt allowed himself the briefest of smiles as they swerved to an abrupt halt at the side of the road. 

"Good thing these cars have tinted windows," he answered, cutting the engine. 

Becker simply growled in response, pushing himself abruptly out of his seat, leaning forward and closer until his lips were hovering just shy of Matt's skin. Knowing what he was waiting for, surprised again and humbled, Matt murmured, "It's okay. You can." 

The words had barely left his lips before Becker's sharp teeth pierced his skin. For a moment there was a bright, biting pain, but it was quickly numbed by the natural anaesthetic in Becker's saliva. There was a mildly sedative effect present as well, but Matt fought that one as best he could, counting the seconds in his head. 

Then the pleasure started, and Matt almost lost the count. Golden euphoria blossomed from where Becker's teeth met his neck, radiating out to his limbs. He fought to keep his eyes open as he relaxed completely, a blissful smile claiming his face. Being bitten by a vampire was far from unpleasant; the better it was for the victim, the easier it was for the vampire to drain them without resistance. It didn't help that the pleasure increased as time passed. The longer the count went on, the better it felt, and the better it felt, the harder it was to keep count... 

_One forty-eight, one forty-nine... one fifty._ Matt forced his drooping eyelids open, struggling to form coherent thought through the euphoric haze. "Becker," he gasped, raising his hand. He ran his fingers briefly through Becker's hair before tugging it and repeating his name. "Hey, enough," Matt slurred, curling his fingers into the other man's hair before his arm fell. "If you're going to kill me... at least get me into bed first." He closed his eyes, half bracing himself, half because he couldn't keep them open anymore. 

The moment Becker took his mouth away, the feeling of euphoria faded. Matt had been prepared, but the sudden low still hit him like icy water; he felt cold all over, utterly exhausted, and miserable. And the pain at his neck was back with a vengeance. 

It was worse because he had let it go on for longer this time. It was mostly because Becker had been without blood for too long, but it was also, if Matt was being completely honest, because he had almost been carried away by the pleasure of the chemical rush Becker's saliva mixing with his blood had induced. Wearily blinking his eyes open, Matt saw that Becker seemed to have noticed. He was looking carefully at Matt, concern evident in his expression even as his skin began to colour towards healthy again. 

"How long?" Becker rasped, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

Matt uncurled his hand from Becker's hair and let it drop to his side. "One fifty," he answered, avoiding Becker's gaze. "It's been a week; you needed it." 

"One fifty?" Becker hissed. "That's too long, Matt! Two minutes is pushing it! What were you thinking?" 

With a quiet sigh, Matt shook his head. "'M too tired to argue, Becker," he murmured, closing his eyes again. "Be mad at me after I've slept." 

"No, I'm mad at you now. Matt, you know I can't keep count while I... drink. It's too distracting. I have to trust you, damn it," Becker seethed, "and I can't do that if you're going to keep pushing yourself just so you can satisfy me." 

Matt's eyebrows rose before he opened his eyes, turning his head lazily to face Becker. "Could always return the favour," he suggested quietly. His gaze moved to Becker's lips, then down. 

The black-clad soldier took a slow breath, a grin lurking at the corner of his mouth. "I thought you were too tired." 

"Mm." Matt nodded slowly, moving his gaze back up to rest on Becker's face. "You might be right. Maybe you should drive home." 

"That's probably a good idea." Becker hesitated, then leaned forward to kiss Matt, once on the neck beside the bite wound and once on the mouth. "Thank you," he said quietly. 

"You're welcome," Matt replied. 

"I'm still mad at you," Becker told him. 

Matt smiled: not blissful, perhaps, but content. "I know."


End file.
